Midas and Herb
Midas (Midas Aurumen) and Herb (Herbert Tacet) are two penguin step-siblings who build incredible contraptions for their own amusement in the back of their family's property. Normally, they build items for their private use, but Midas can be easily bribed to build anything for anyone, regardless of good or evil, with gold. Background Midas Midas Gol Aurumen (pronounced Goal AWE-roo-men) is a Dorkugese penguin, born in Dorkugal. Ever since an early age, he enjoyed building complex machinery and drafting schematic blueprints. His father died shortly after he hatched, so he recalls no memory of him whatsoever. Midas' favorite thing in the universe is gold. In fact, Herb thinks that Midas loves gold more than his own mother! Midas' father worked in a gold smelting plant that made jewelry, his mother was a gem appraiser who specialized in determining the worth of golden items. His ancestors all worked in gold-based industries as well. He was given a 23.999 karat golden necklace at hatching, and he never took it off since. He knows everything about gold. Midas is OBBSESSED with gold. He memorized its molecular structure, its atomic weight (all of the decimals), its namesake, its origins, any question on gold he can answer. With a glimpse of a gem, he can tell if it's authentic, its karat amount, and where in Antarctica it came from, with a 91% success rate. ---- Herb Herbert Flynn Tacet (pronounced Flin TAY-sit) is a silent Macaroni penguin who hails from Trans-Antarctica. His mother died when he was two years old. Both his mother and father served as translators for the deaf. His entire family rarely talks (they are "penguins of action"), but Herb is completely silent in almost all cases. Normally, he will say one sentence a day or less. His primary from of communication is Morse Code, but he can also use flag signals and Sing Language, despite the lack of fingers. Herb is also a genius in all things mechanical, though he specializes in manual labor more than Midas. He usually keeps his step-brother in line, preventing Midas from going overboard with his gold issues. ---- Parents Add more here if you wish. The brothers' parents met at a jewelry convention, which happened to be across the street from a deaf assistance center. The two exited the building about the same time, and saw each other across the street. They immediately fell in love at first sight. Herb's father said "I love you" (his ninth sentence that day), and so it began. They went to see "Night of the Living Sled" as their first date, and a gold mine as their second. Their third date was too a flag museum, and so on. Miss Arumen quickly took up Morse Code to communicate with her boyfriend. On the night of Mister Tacet's proposal, he bought his fiance a solid gold ring and a deluxe jeweller kit. They got married in Freezeland and spent their honeymoon in a Trans-arctic mine, digging for gold. Each parent brought their child with them, and they soon bonded. ---- Perry the Puffle Perry is a Blue Puffle owned by the two. Despite many believing him to be a mindless Puffle, who doesn't do much, he is really a hired mercenary for the MMK. He has a secret base underneath the family's Igloo, and receives messages from TSP about the latest activity of Explorer (the sad excuse for a parody of Doof), the number one target of the MMK. He doesn't talk and rarely make vocal noises; he usually just chatters his teeth. Involvement Midas and Herb are usually alone, and since they get bored, and adding the fact that Midas' mother is a jeweller, they build all sorts of items in their backyard, such as roller coasters, artificial coatlines, satellites, computer operating systems, and V-Boats for the USA military. Other items include professional racing sleds, upgrading RocketSnail mechanisms, and installing electricity to historic buildings. Most of their items, regardless of size or complexity, are completed in about four hours, taking up most of the morning. ---- However, there is one character who has dedicated her life to catching her next-door neighbors in the process of building things. Her name is Canren, and she has both of the brothers' parents on speed-dial. In fact, she managed to become their babysitter. Midas and Herb are none-the-wiser in this, but their contraptions always "mysteriously disappear" before she can summon their parents. Trivia *Midas acts insane around gold if he doesn't own it. He's been known to give entire contraptions to people who offer him the precious metal. In fact, if Herb didn't exist, Darktan could have bought him out. Herb keeps Midas in line in that manner, but his brother still gets bribed easily. If anyone, literally anyone, wanted something from the two brothers, they would give Midas a gold ingot and he would be like clay in someone's flippers. **Explorer likes to utilize this weakness a lot, and enjoys bribing Midas to buy Mabel merchandise (sold by the MMK) to send to Mabel haters. So far, Midas has bought and sent over 50 "I ♥ Mabel" shirts, 20 plush Mabels (with sound chips!), and 10 pairs of Mabel glasses (O_O). *Midas and Herb are each a parody of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. **Midas, however, is a double parody. Since Phineas lacks a rhyme, and since Midas was chosen as his name, his gold obbsession doubles as a parody of King Midas and his Golden Touch. *'Midas' Motto': It's a golden opportunity for building! *'Herb's Motto': - .... . .-. . .. ... -. --- ... ..- -.-. .... - .... .. -. --. .- ... .- -. --- .-. -.. .. -. .- .-. -.-- -.. .- -.-- .-.-.- See also *Canren *Explorer *Olivia *Alseef *Lawrenceville *Maggie *Phineas34720 *F.A.N *Midas and Herb (TV show) Category:Parodies Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Midas and Herb Category:Parodies Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Midas and Herb